Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can suggest only one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Santa vs. Tortus It's back and better than ever (not really). Two presumably old men who people confuse with Link. Holly confuses Link for Santa when he first comes down her chimney, and Anju's Grandmother calls Link Tortus (her son) several times throughout his adventure. Despite being named in-game, however, these two are never actually seen. As for pictures, I remember a few months ago when AmazingLink or Rusl33 or someone uploaded a picture of Link going down Holly's chimney. Although that doesn't really work on the mainspace page, we could use something like that and Link with Anju's Grandmother calling him Tortus for the ToC. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:27, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Creative points.Rusl 33 : : we need a good ol' holiday fight.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:34, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :{support}}: I don't remember what I thought of this last time, but I like it now. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:33, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : : lolz, Joe shooting the works, I like it. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:37, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Frozen Hyrule (location) vs. Snowhead A location fight in the spirit of christmas/wintertime/whatever. They are both snowy areas that require a fire item to progress through (the fire rod and fire arrows, respectively.) They both normally get snow, but are cursed with LOTS of snow and prepetual winter by the villains of their respective games.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:42, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Not bad for a location fight, but it's still a location fight. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:33, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Hurm... y'know, it might be the christmas/wintertime/whatever spirit taking hold of me or something, but I can dig it. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:37, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Comments Category:Zeldapedia